Last Glances
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Everyone dies, but what about the people they leave behind? This story focuses on the last moments of character's life ( OC and cannon) and the reaction of their loved ones.


** Last Glances**

James lifted his head up and saw that his foe was on the floor. He sighed in relief, as he realized that it was finally over. He felt a pain in his chest. He placed his hand on the pain for a few seconds. He then removed it and saw that there was blood on it. James looked up and saw Scooby, Samuel Blake, Sami, Lucy, Jason, Twiggy, Shaggy, Steven Lasket, Velma and Daphne rushed over to me.

"James, you're bleeding. I think we should bring you to the hospital," Lucy said.

"No hospital, I don't think they could fix me up," James said.

"Rames, rid re rit rin rhe reart? Rou rare rosing rlot rof rlood ruickly," Scooby said.

"I don't know, Scoob. I just feel very weak," James said. He attempted to stand up, but failed and was caught by Twiggy and Steven Lasket.

"James, I think you used up all of your life energy," Steven said.

"What does that mean?"

"I believe he is saying that you are dying," Velma said.

James cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess that."

"James, I am so worried about you. You look as bad as Peter was a few weeks ago," Daphne said.

"Yeah and he survived. I have the willpower to go on," James said.

"Son, don't do this. We don't want you to die. Please let us take you to the hospital," Sami said.

"I have to agree with my sister on this one," Shaggy said.

"James, please don't be an irrational fool. I can feel that your life force is leaving you. We only have about two minutes to get to the hospital," Jason said.

James shook his head. "No, I have a few seconds left. I can barely concentrate and everything is starting to fade to black." James's eyes started to close and all he saw was darkness. He could still hear them.

"James, you can't leave me, I have already lost everything. I need you, kid. Please survive, dear God make him live," Samuel said. James could hear his father's sobbing.

"Samuel, calm down. Everything will work out in the end, it always does. People like James just don't die, they adapt and survive," Twiggy said.

"You are right, Matt. I could see how you got people to listen to you. I just hope that he doesn't die on." James heard a thud and heard a cream.

"He's bleeding out! He won't survive this, he is still partially human. We have to turn him over," Lucy said.

"Lucy, calm down," James said. He heard her sobs grow louder and felt her hand on his cheek.

"James, you can't just die on me. You are a fighter and a survivor. You have survived worse falls and great injuries. Don't let a wound to your heart be your undoing. Our kids are going to be born soon," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I won't ever leave you alone. I will always be in your heart," James said, as everything faded around him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy looked at his grave. She was the first one to go to it. It looked so plain and bland, especially for a person who accomplished as much as he did.

"Hey, James. I just came back from getting the sonogram. It is triplets, two boys and a girl. I already know what to call them. I am sorry that I haven't come here sooner. It was just too painful to see you here. I always used to think that you were unbreakable, but I guess I was wrong. Then again, you changed my life. I would be dead right now and old, if it wasn't for you. I don't understand what happened to make us reach this point, but it is really painful. I just can't stay here, I'm sorry James," Lucy said, as she left the graveyard. She remembered the first time she had met James that he could remember.

_Lucy was sitting in Professor Kirke's upstairs room with the ex-magic wardrobe. It had been many years since she had last visited Narnia. She was supposed to go on the train with her brother, but then he appeared. _

"_Damn, my stupid teleportation powers still aren't working. This is not where I need to be," the boy muttered. _

"_Excuse me, but who are you?" Lucy asked._

_James looked around and finally noticed Lucy. "I am James Hunter. May I make an inquiry about your name?"_

_Lucy nodded. "It is Lucy Pevensie, how did you get here?" _

_James sighed. "I accidently transported here when trying to assist a friend. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Well, I will be going now. It was nice meeting you," James said, as he vanished. Lucy started, as the boy left. A few minutes passed and he reappeared. _

"_I see that you came back. Why?" Lucy asked. _

"_Well, I need some assistance with a particular task, would you mind helping me? I promise to return you here when you are done assisting me," James said, as he left._

Lucy felt the tears streaming down her face. He had gave her an adventure and believed in someone similar to Aslan. He was different from the boys in England. He was more special and unique. She looked away, as her mind remembered the last time she saw him unharmed.

_Lucy stared into his eyes. "James, can't you not defeat this villain? He sounds like he could kill you. I don't want you to die on me." _

"_Lucy, I can't die easily. I have rapid healing and I have strong willpower. I am not a weak mortal; I don't need to be afraid. I need to fight." James leaned in and kissed Lucy._

"_That was comforting" Lucy said. _

_James smirked. "I know, I will survive and we will raise a family and die together," James said._

Lucy wished he was right about living, and then she wouldn't be feeling this endless suffering. She sat down on the bench and cried for the man she would never see again.

0o0o0o0o0o00

Samuel really hated graveyards. They reminded him of his wretched childhood, living alone on the streets with little food and people dying all around you. He wasn't thrilled to visit the grave for the other reason too; this was his son's final resting place. He wished that he didn't have to do this alone. He was terrified of what could happen to him. Samuel looked at the ground and saw the half-moon chain at the graveyard, Matthew had been here. Samuel sighed, as he remembered the first time he had met his son.

_Samuel looked at his son, as he examined him. He didn't understand why he was doing this._

_His son blinked. "Chase, why are you doing this to me?" James finally asked._

_Samuel took a deep breath for a second. He had to pretend to be something he was not. "James, it is very simple. I just want to help you and stop a much bigger threat. I am not your enemy. You can trust me with your life," Samuel said._

_James shook his head. "That is my true problem. I can't trust you. I know that you will backstab the second you get the chance. I don't buy this whole reforming nonsense."_

_Samuel bit his lower lip. He had hoped that he could convince his son that this man had changed, but he didn't. He apparently knew way too much about Chase. _

"_You are right. I am only doing this to stop a threat that is much stronger than me. I need you to defeat a villain, so we can continue our little fight." Samuel couldn't believe what he had just said. He was not this man, but the words just came out._

_James raised an eyebrow. "You're not the Chase Hunter that I knew. He could never be this sincere. I believe you, even if I don't know who you are. I hope that you trust me enough with the truth."_

_Samuel truly wanted to tell him the truth, but he just couldn't. It would hurt the boy too much and damage him. "I am your friend that is all you need to know." _

_James sighed. "Well, I guess then we could help each other out. So, what exactly is your plan?" Samuel started to tell his son the plan that they would use._

Samuel wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to be strong for everyone. He still regretted lying to his son about his identity. _I wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him the truth, _Samuel thought. He turned to the grave.

"Hey, James. I know that I should have visited you earlier, but I just couldn't do it. I was afraid that I would break into tears and barely be able to finish my sentences. I wish I could have saved your life, but I couldn't. What kind of father am I? I lied to you; I hoped that you can forgive me." Samuel looked into the distance and remembered the last time he saw him alive and how powerless he felt after that.

_Samuel lunged at another henchman. He fell to the ground quickly. James was fighting the villain who was planning to destroy the world. Samuel watched as his son used his sword on the villain. He watched, as the villain used his knife to stab him in the chest. James had relayed with a sword attack and the villain had fallen into a cell, knocking him onto the floor. Samuel quickly rushed over to his son. James looked confused. Samuel heard the struggle in his voice, the loss of will. Samuel watched in horror, as his son fell over and was caught by his friends. Everything went by in a blur, until James collapsed on the floor. Samuel froze._

_Jason walked over to his friend. "Samuel, he isn't dead yet, but he is dying. We could get him to a hospital and bring him back from the brink of death." _

_Samuel didn't need to hear anything else. He went over and picked up his son's body and placed him over his shoulder. "Don't dawdle. We have to save James before he dies," Samuel said. _

"_Samuel, I think I will stay behind with Daphne, Steven, Matthew, Lucy and Velma. They need my help with anyone who was hurt a little," Sami said._

"_I think I will also do that," Shaggy said._

"_I am coming with you; I am supposed to be his guardian angel. I can't just let him die on me," Jason said._

"_Ras ram ri," Scooby said. Samuel smiled, as he saw that he wasn't doing this alone. _

"_Well, I think we should get going then. I don't want him to die anytime soon," Samuel said. Samuel ran out of the building. He saw that they were in the middle of nowhere._

"_Rell, rhis ran't re rood," Scooby said._

_Jason nodded. "I have to agree with you there, Scoob. There is no hospital or road in site," Jason said._

_Samuel thought for a brief second. He didn't have his phone, since it was burned by the villain. Samuel had no people to call. He had cured himself of the supernatural disease that made him deadly. He grinned, as he remembered someone who could help them._

"_I have an idea," Samuel said. He tapped his shoe three times and a car appeared._

"_I don't even want to know how you did that, but we should get James into the car," Jason said._

_Samuel quickly escorted everyone into the car and slammed on the gas pedal. He parked in the hospital parking lot in less than ten minutes. He carried his son into the hospital and quickly talked to a nurse. She showed him a room and told him that only pets of the family could stay with the kid. Samuel sighed, as he sat in the waiting room._

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he started to cry, as he fell in front of the grave, grieving his eldest son.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scooby hated graveyards more than ghosts. He had explored for too many to know that they could never mean anything good. He had nearly been killed in most of them. He sighed, as he realized that he was here for a different reason.

"Ri ram rhere ror rames," Scooby said, trying to comfort himself. It felt weird to say that someone was dead. He had only seen one other person die in his lifetime and they weren't close to him at all. James was different; he had grown to be his second best friend next to Shaggy. Scooby finally reached the graveyard. He stared at the inscription. It told everything that James was. Scooby started to cry. He remembered the first time that he met the kid.

_Scooby had just finished a mystery with a ghost that was made out of pizza. He had decided to take a walk, since Shaggy was sleeping. He didn't notice the man behind him._

"_I believe I got myself a dog that I can sell for a high price," the kidnapper said._

_Scooby really hated what was happening to him. He heard a shout._

"_Hey, I don't think you should do that," A voice said from a distance. _

"_Who said that?" _

"_Ri ron't rnow," Scooby replied. Scooby saw a kid rushing towards the kidnapper._

"_I said that you should release the dog from your clutches, what are you deaf?" The kid asked._

_The kidnapper chuckled. "What are you going to do about this kid?" _

"_First off, my name is James. Second, I will do this." James slammed his foot onto the kidnapper. _

"_Why you little," Scooby quickly dashed out of the man' grasp and towards James. _

"_Don't make me call the cops; I don't want to do this to you. You seem to be an honest fellow, so get!" Scooby watched as the kidnapper left. _

"_Rhy rid rou rust rave ry rife?" Scooby asked._

"_I can't stand people who kidnap dogs and try to make a profit of them. They are the second lowest form of abusers. Are you okay?" James asked._

_Scooby nodded his head. "Reah." James smiled, as he started to leave Scooby. " Rait, ran rou ralk re rome?" _

_James turned around. "I guess so. I assume that you are Scooby Doo, you are on the news a lot." Scooby was shocked that someone actually knew who he was. He walked home with James and the child left him. Scooby felt that he was safer with the child._

Scooby smiled. He had so many good memories with James. He felt braver when he was around him. Despite the circumstance, Scooby could always count on James's optimism or sarcasm to make him feel better about himself. He felt more whole around the child. Scooby remembered the second time that he had run into James. He had helped the gang to solve a mystery.

_Scooby smiled, as he saw James. The rest of the gang noticed his sudden excitement towards the child._

"_Scoob, do you know this child?" Shaggy asked. Scooby nodded his head._

"_How did you come to meet him?" Velma asked._

"_Re raved re rom ra ridnapper rho ras rlanning Ron relling re ro rhe righest ridder," Scooby replied._

"_I guess that is a good reason to trust him," Fred said. Scooby was happy that the gang trusted this child. He remembered how the mystery had turned out and how useful James was._

Scooby blinked. He really missed the kid. He felt so powerless to the child's demise. Scooby remembered the last moments he spent with James.

_James was still unresponsive to any treatment given to him. It looked like the doctors had tried everything to save his life, but the situation seemed to be far gone. Scooby could see it all of the doctor's faces. _

"_Rason, ro rou rhink rames rill re rokay?" Scooby asked the guardian angel. He knew that he had to tell him the truth._

"_I hate being honest, but I think he is going to die. There is no way around this. He was stabbed in the heart by a psychopath. It isn't a simple flesh wound that will heal over time," Jason said._

_Scooby felt the tears coming down his face. "Ro, rhis ris roing ro re rhe rast rime rhat ri ree rim. Ri ron't rhink that is fair," Scooby said._

_Jason sighed. "I wished that life and death played by the rules, but they don't. People die every day with no warning. James has always been a survivor, but I think he used his last card. Nothing can save him, not love, not power or even strength. He won't make it."_

_Scooby went up to James and licked his face. He had hoped that would wake him up, but nothing happened. He was still as unresponsive as before. Scooby noticed that the monitor was changed. It was moving in a rapid motion. He had no clue what that meant. Scooby turned around and saw that Jason was gone. He noticed that doctors were rushing into the room quickly. _

"_Rhat ris rong?" Scooby asked. The doctors ignored him._

"_Is he clear?" One of the doctors shouted. _

"_No, he is losing his heartbeat quickly. Sir, he is flat lining. I think he is dead." The doctor sighed._

"_Time of death, 04: 01 AM, February 9, 2014." Scooby started to cry, as he realized that James was gone. Scooby then realized that it was James's eighteenth birthday, right down to the last minute._

Scooby hated that last memory. He wanted to erase from his mind. Scooby wished that James was alive and safe. He wanted him to be there to feed him and to talk with him. Scooby lied on the grave and whimpered. His tears hit the grass and he was soon surrounded by his own tears.

"Rames, ri rish rou rere," Scooby said. He fell asleep by the grave of his best friend.

**AN: This is my first experimental series of deaths and the effect of the people around them. I own James, Steven Lasket, Twiggy, Jason, Samuel Blake and Sami Rodgers. I do not own anyone else in the one-shot!**


End file.
